


Mr. Lightwood's Wife

by RandyQueen



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, M/M, Teacher Alec Lightwood, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: Everyone in Mr. Lightwood's class thinks they know who his wife is. Enter Magnus Bane.





	Mr. Lightwood's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning, I have yet to read the Dark Artifices series yet. I plan to. I just couldn't think of any children part of the series that aren't too close to Magnus and Alec. I hope you enjoy!

Emma wanted to figure out her teacher, Mr. Lightwood. He was an interesting character. Mr. Lightwood was a mostly stoic man. Everyone knew that he was married if the ring on his left hand was anything to go on. And everyone thought it was Mrs. Branwell who would always be in Mr. Lightwood’s room during lunch, laughing and chatting.

Her classmates have tried to get the information out, but Mr. Lightwood would divert the conversation back to the lesson. Sometimes Mr. Lightwood’s sister would come in with Max and Rafael, Mr. Lightwood’s sons. 

Emma had her doubts about Mr. Lightwood being married to Mrs. Branwell. She just couldn’t see it. And anyway, Mr. Lightwood and Mrs. Branwell both have a car and drive in opposite directions. This solidified her thoughts. 

“I just don’t think that Lightwood is married to Branwell,” Emma stated to her best friend, Julian. She had told him over and over again, but Julian was set on it.

“Have you seen the way Mrs. Branwell and Mr. Lightwood look at each other?”

“Yes, and they are just friends,” Emma was struggling to get her point along.

Julian ignored her. Emma huffed and walked away. Speaking of Mr. Lightwood, she needed to get some work that she missed. She made her way to his classroom.

She paused outside the door when she heard Mr. Lightwood talking. 

“I miss you Mags,” Mr. Lightwood said. Emma’s eyes widened as she leaned forward, eager to hear more. 

“I know it’s a few more days... Max and Rafael miss you too… I’ll tell them… Love you bye,” Mr. Lightwood must have hung up the phone.

Emma waited a few seconds before walking in. “Hi, Mr. Lightwood!” She said cheerily. 

She pretended to not notice Mr. Lightwood wiping his eyes. “Hello, Emma. What can I help you with?” She also ignored the wobble in his voice.

“I was hoping to get the work that missed the other day,” Emma said politely.

“Ah, yes, very well,” Mr. Lightwood said. He began to print the papers.

He handed her the papers. “Please,” Mr. Lightwood seemed troubled. “Don’t repeat what you heard.”

Emma didn’t ask how he knew. “I won’t, sir.” With that, she left.

The next time Emma was in Mr. Lightwood’s class, he seemed anxious. She knew it was because of Mr. Lightwood’s wife coming back from where she was. She had kept to her word and didn’t tell anyone what she heard.

Mr. Lightwood started his lesson. Throughout the lesson, Mr. Lightwood kept glancing at the clock. Emma started to feel anxious herself.

Thirty minutes before the bell was to ring, the door burst open. Through the door came Max and Rafael and a man. Emma never saw so much glitter on a person before. She was shocked to realize that that man was Magnus Bane of Bane’s Light Fashion.

Mr. Lightwood looked startled. “Mags?”

Emma blinked. Mr. Lightwood’s Mags?

“Hello dear,” Magnus said. 

“You said that your plane wouldn’t land until later,” Mr. Lightwood said.

“Alexander, I lied.” Magnus walked with purpose to Mr. Lightwood. Emma noticed a ring matching Mr. Lightwoods on his left hand. 

Mr. Lightwood gave Magnus a look.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Magnus picked up Max. Rafael sat in Mr. Lightwood’s chair.

The entire class was silent. They were wondering who Magnus was.

Mr. Lightwood noticed the class and sighed. “Guys, meet Magnus Bane. My husband.”

This caused an uproar. Kids were dishing out money. Some girls made noises of disappointment. Other girls squealed.

Magnus smiled; Mr. Lightwood reciprocated it and went to hug him. The class cheered when Magnus kissed Mr. Lightwood, to Mr. Lightwood’s embarrassment.

Emma couldn’t wait to tell Julian.


End file.
